


We Scream in Space

by Goldenwarrior555



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Mechanicus - Freeform, Angst, Heresy, Khorne, Mind Rape, Other, Slaanesh, Violence, everyone suffers, things that I'll tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumping ground for various works and stuff for my various Warhammer 40k OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Heretek

Jarr let out a loud, pained laugh as he was pinned against the wall by the much stronger heretek, "Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Jarr purred, reaching up to caress the arm that currently held him in place.  
The heretek let out a low growl before dropping Jarr and saying, "I should have known you'd like it, you Slaaneshi are all the same."  
Jarr yelped as he fell to the floor, surprised by the sudden loss of the other's restraining arm. Getting up Jarr turned towards the other and said, "That's it!? I expected more from you Roth!" But by the time Jarr had yelled that, the other had disappeared into the hallway leading to Jarr's quarters. Jarr grumbled to himself as he brushed off his robes, muttering about how rude it was to leave so suddenly.  


It was no matter though, Roth would learn that he needed Jarr, one way or another. Rhia had known from the moment she met Jarr that he was necessary to her survival, but it seemed not all were as enlightened as the eyeless renegade.  
Jarr soon found himself looking over the many exotic tools he had collected over the years, pondering which ones would be used to put the violent heretek in his place. Saws, swords, and knives he dismissed immediately; Roth had lived his life as a gladiator, so there was hardly a chance that any of those tools would prove Jarr's point. Drills and needles have their power, but only if paired with something else that enhanced their potential.  
That's when his hands landed on the small object, a set of tools he frequently looked over during his sessions, to the untrained eye it was nothing more than a bundle of small, circular pads with wires connecting them all to a large box with various dials and meters on it; but Jarr knew their true purpose. Used correctly these items could be used to deliver varying levels of shocks into whoever they were attached to, depending on how the dials were set. Jarr stared at the items for a while, tracing his hands idly over the device, his mind pondering the possibilities. This item, combined with the needles filled with his own concoctions could be quite a effective way to change Roth's mind about Jarr.

Will work on later


	2. Lost and Forgotten

Darkness. That was the first sight that greeted Roth's mind, followed by warning pop-ups flashing in his hud. The text in them warned of damaged parts, missing mechadendrites, and of certain subroutines having been deactivated. After going through all of the pop-ups, Roth reactivated his visual feed, expecting to find himself among the dead and dying on some battlefield, as any Skitarii would expect; what greeted his optics was unexpected and concerning. A dingy small cell, with only a bed, which he was lying on, a rudimentary wash basin, and a small pit.  
As Roth sat up on the bed he went into his personal data-banks to try a recollect what happened, but the last memory he could recall was a battle on an explorator ship and being struck down by a Dark Eldar, useless in telling him in how he got into the cell. Slowly he stood up, his metallic joints groaned in protest, bringing up more warning pop-ups about the status of his current state, dismissing them all he staggered towards the cell bars. Looking out from them he saw many more cells like his embedded in the opposite wall, inside of most he could see some humanoid in them, most of them appeared to be Humans and Eldar, but there also were some he couldn't identify. After scanning the area outside of his cell he turned his attention towards the bars of his cell, the thickness of the bars ruled out breaking them, but it did show that whoever was holding him here had some kind of intelligence. For an instance he wondered if he was being held by the Inquisition, but he ruled that out as he did not recall committing any type of heresy.

As he reviewed his thoughts he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming closer, turning his head in the direction of the disturbance his entire body stiffened, prepared to fight whoever it was who was holding him. As it came into view he recognized who his captors were, Dark Eldar. The narrow, lithe figures approached Roth's cell, eyeing him up like he was some small, confused human child.  
"Good morning," one of the Dark Eldar purred, "I see you've been checking out your new home. Quaint isn't it?"  
Roth stared back, not wanting to humor this xeno scum. He knew quite well that Dark Eldar liked to play with their victims, how they wore the victim down in both body and soul and then either killed them, or forced them to relive that agony again and again as some lumbering slave for their amusement.  
"Not a talkative one are you? Ah well, we'll have fun either way." The first one said as he smirked, motioning for the second one to unlock the cell. As the second Dark Eldar unlocked the the cell, Roth prepared to leap out and attack one of them, he knew that he would most likely be killed, but hopefully not before taking out one of the Dark Eldar before expiring. As it opened Roth charged forwards, only to be struck with a strong electric jolt in his side, collapsing to the ground he realized that the third one had in his hand a electric staff of some kind, as Roth groaned and clutched his side he heard above him the first Dark Eldar let out a chuckle and then a clawed hand grab hold of him by his cloak and turn Roth over; the Skitarii's hands were then jerked away from his body and into the air, followed by the sudden clang of cuffs being put onto Roth's hands.  
"Now, now, that's no way to introduce yourself to your new master, " the first Dark Eldar said, jerking Roth onto his feet. "Let's head somewhere more private, where I can inform you of your role here. And what I expect of you."  
With that Roth was drug away from his cell and through what seemed to be a never-ending maze of cells.

After what seemed like hours, Roth was lead into a hall that where the cells of the previous halls gave way to windowless, oval doors, decorated with dark opaque jewels. As they approached one of the doors Roth heard the first Dark Eldar say to the other two, "Stand guard outside, if I need your assistance I will call you." The two Dark Eldar gave a nod and positioned themselves on either side of the door.  
Roth was then pulled through the door by the Dark Eldar. On the other side was what Roth assumed was some kind of private quarters, equipped with a semi-circle desk in the center of the room with a chair, a few shelves with books on the walls, and behind the desk was a luxurious bed with fine sheets and a variety of plush pillows. The only thing that set it apart from standard human quarters was a medical table with straps that was set to the left and in front of the desk.  
As Roth examined the room the Dark Eldar sauntered over to the desk and took a seat in the chair before saying, "I bet you have questions, right? I'll allow you to ask a few before we get started."  
Roth stared at the Dark Eldar for a few moments, wary of the xeno. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive behind this, as xenos were not renown for their kindness; especially towards humans.  
With a sigh, Roth decided that, ulterior motive or not, he was going to take advantage of this.  
"Why have you kept me alive, xeno" Roth growled, optics fixated on the Dark Eldar, watching it's every move.  
The Dark Eldar gave a laugh and said smugly. "Why? Well because a skitarii soldier like you is quite valuable to someone in a profession such as mine. Hell, priceless considering how rare it is to find one with as many augmentations as you."  
"What sort of profession do you mean?" Roth ground out. He already had a feeling on what it was, but he wanted to hear it straight from the xeno's mouth.  
"I would be what some might call a pit master, if you will. What I do is either buy or obtain people such as you, train them to be gladiators, then I sent them into the arena to fight against other gladiators to please the masses." The Dark Eldar said, idly playing with a dagger he had pulled from one of the drawers in the desk. "I guess now I may explain what I expect from you during your new life here."

Standing up, the Dark Eldar strode over to the skitarii and pulled Roth close to his body, as the Dark Eldar did this, he also grabbed Roth head and forced the skitarii to look at him before saying. "Of course I expect what any pit master would expect from his gladiators physically, but I also expect some _other_ physical requirements."  
Roth let out a mechanical snarl, trying to push himself away from the Dark Eldar, he had no wish to do whatever sort of lewd behavior this Dark Eldar desired. Unfortunately the Dark Eldar was far stronger than Roth had realized, leaving him no choice but to face his fate.  
"Eager, aren't you?" The Dark Eldar purred, the hand holding the skitarii's head traveling slowly down the front of Roth's body, paying special attention to the gaps in the armor, fingers gently caressing where sensitive wires were exposed.

WIP!


End file.
